Grow Up, Fall in Love, Grow Old
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Slightly AU fic where the boys are all grown up. They're married, with children, and they're having problems every adult seems to face. How will they handle little bumps in the road, if not together?


Grow Up, Fall in Love, Grow Old – Aomine x Kagami

It always started with a fight. One of them did something stupid and ended up pissing the other person off. It was an endless cycle and today was certainly no different.

"You were supposed to pick them up at 3 o'clock sharp today. You didn't get there until nearly four! What sort of excuse are you going to try and feed me this time?"

"I got caught up at work. My boss wouldn't let me leave-"

"That's the third time this month." Aomine's voice grow louder, throatier. Next to him, a small figure clung tight to his dress pants, face buried against his hip. Another tiny figure, even smaller than the other, sat by his feet, preoccupied with a small model train car. The younger man had his hand resting on top of the girls head, subconsciously stroking her hair. "Find a job with more flexible hours." It wasn't a request.

Kagami threw his hands up and turned away, crying defeatedly, "I would if I could, but I can't. More flexible hours means taking a pay cut and we really can't afford that right now." Although angry, there was pain in his heart. Deep down he knew Aomine was right, but admitting it now would be a huge hit to his pride, and that would just be too much for him to handle right now.

"We would make it work." The blue-haired man replied, the anger in his voice dissipating just the slightest. "We can rethink our finances-"

"Aomine." Kagami interrupted through clenched teeth. "We're barely scraping by as it is. The day care is already giving us a heavily discounted price. The apartment is in shambles and our car barely runs. We both know I _need_ this job. More than anything." The redhead took a deep breath. Who knew growing up would be so difficult?

Right after high school the two had been scouted by two separate American basketball teams so they bid farewell to Japan in hopes of making their huge début in the US. For about three years they lost touch, caught up in the flurry of professional sports, but one day one of them got a career crippling injury, removing them from the world of sports forever. After finding out, the two met once again and found themselves spending more and more time together.

At first it was some street ball or one on one. Then it morphed into going out shopping... movie's... amusement parks. Soon they were spending more time together than apart. Of course they bickered constantly. Anyone looking in from the outside would assume, naturally, that they hated the others guts. Such was not the case. In fact it was much the opposite.

Without even realizing it the two were falling in love. Almost every waking moment apart was consumed with thoughts of when they'd next hang out. It didn't even matter to them what they did as long as it was together.

One evening, when one was back town for a tournament, the two decided to go out drinking, maybe do a little bar hopping. After four bars, and more than a few too many drinks, later, the two stumbled their way back to Aomine's apartment. The two men got inside, and after struggling to remove their shoes, collapsed on the couch, Kagami landing flush against the others chest. That would be their first, and only, time for a long while.

They stopped talking for around three months before one of them manned up and confessed. Without even a second thought, the other man agreed. And so began their new lives together.

Giving up basketball for a domestic life was difficult, but they adapted quickly. The two moved to a completely different state in the US and picked up entry-level company jobs. Neither had attended college, and were paid almost bare-minimum but with the money saved from their professional sports careers, they lived happily.

Almost three years later, Kagami confessed to Aomine his thoughts on having kids. His parents kept bugging him about when he'd bring home grandchildren, and he'd thought hard about it before. He came to the conclusion he wanted kids.

They fought.

Aomine didn't think he was fit to raise kids.

Kagami thought they could work it out together.

Soon enough the redhead won his lover over.

A year, and some painful processes later, their first child, Sai, was born. She held a striking resemblance to Kagami, her biological father, and only a few striking attributes from her biological mother. Her eyes were a dazzling gold, speckled with flakes of red. Her hair was a beautiful mixture of blonde, and red, giving it an almost permanent shimmering effect. Her jaw was angled in a gentle slop while her high cheekbones gave her perfect apple cheeks.

From her mother she received wide set eyes and a softly angled nose.

For the two men she was perfect.

Years passed, and Sai grew quickly. It was time to discuss having a second child. Although they paid close attention to their finances, money was dwindling quickly. Not only did they want a second child, Aomine had proposed. Kagami said yes. (With no tears in sight of course and over an intense game of one-on-one.)

The only problem was the redhead hadn't told his parents about the nature of his relationship with his old basketball buddy. To them he was nothing more than a close friend. Of course they'd met Sai, but Kagami always changed the subject when asked about her mother. This led them to believe she was an illegitimate child, but they said nothing on the subject.

It wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for the fact that Kagami's parents sent them childcare money every month. The donation was a huge load off their shoulders but it prevented them from moving forward. They weren't told about the wedding.

Just a few weeks after the wedding, their second child, Aeden, was born. The next month after, their child care check didn't come. Or the month after that. Or any month from then on. Kagami got a letter describing what a disgrace, and how worthless, of a son he was. His parents wanted _nothing_ more to do with him, or his little family of four.

For the first time in many years, he sobbed. One happiness meant having to lose another.

His only comfort was his children. Perfect, bright-mided, Sai, and little Aeden.

Aeden's skin resembled black tea that had a little cream mixed in. He wasn't dark, but he wasn't light either. A perfect blend. His almond shaped eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, bordering on grey. His lips were a rosy pink. What little hair he currently had was dark brown, with hints of natural blue lowlights. Unfortunately his mothers genes were a little stronger, but he was beautiful nonetheless. Just like his father though, he had a stubborn streak.

All of this led to today.

Another day, another argument.

Aomine was frowning, eyebrow twitching, as what little patience he had drained away. Once again his anger flared. "Times are tough. Get over it. Don't treat me like we're still in high school. I want what's best for us, for the kids, for everyone. Even if we can't change our situation now, we'll be able to eventually." He sighed heavily. "If we want to keep our discounted price we have to pick them up no later than 3:30. If you're late one more time we'll be forced to pay full price, and then we'll really be screwed. Shaking Sai gently off his leg he crouched down and lifted Aeden off the ground. "I don't want to discuss this any more right now. I'm taking the kids to the park."

"So you're just going to run away? Fine. Be like that." With a dismissive wave of his hand, the redhead stormed off.

 _F_ _ucking dumb-ass_. Aomine grumbled inside his head. After a few more choice words he put on a smile and told his daughter, "Let's go to the park."

Her face lit up and she squealed, "Are we going to play daddy's favourite game today?"

Aomine shook his head. "Not today, Sai. Let's play on the playground instead." He ruffled her hair and gave her a soft pat.

Her expression fell but she replied, "Okay." Playing basketball with Kagami was her favourite thing in the entire world. It just wasn't the same when she played with Aomine.

"Go put on your sneakers, and I'll be right there." He shooed her towards the front door while simultaneously locating Aeden's diaper bag. Finding it he snatched it up and met Sai at the door. Ever so carefully he handed the boy over so he could put his shoes on before slipping a pair of sandals on the now squirming child. Grabbing his keys he hustled them outside, Kagami still at the forefront of his mind.

x-x-x-x

The park was crowded this time of day, just after work and right before dinner so Sai's disappointment at not having her dad to play basketball with faded into a distant memory. The former player found a place to sit where he could keep on eye on her. He sat with his son on his knee's and bounced him, smiling when he squealed in joy, clapping his hands and reaching for his chest. "Is that fun, runt?" He asked playfully, slowing down, just to speed up again. Just as he came to a stop a young woman, not more than twenty-five, slid onto the bench next to him.

"Wife off duty tonight?" She asked cheerfully.

"You could say that." Aomine grunted, displeased at the unwelcome visitor. Turning to look at her anyway, he stopped breathing for just a second. If he wasn't already happily committed for life, he'd have fallen for her in a second.

She was the epitome of a bright, blonde, blue-eyed beauty Her eyes were wide and deep set. They were the colour of only the clearest water. Her hair was like new straw and framed her face with the front being longer and getting shorter as it went back. Through loose strands of hair, small diamond studs glinted in the fading sunlight. Her nose was small and pointed up just slightly at the end. With every breath her nostrils flared just slightly. Overall her face was the perfect shaped oval.

As for her figure, she was petite, but not too skinny. Through her white blouse, Aomine could see faint traces of muscle. Although on the small side, her breasts felt proportionate to her shoulders and waist. Her hips were set a little wider and looked beautiful beneath the conservative black skirt she wore. Her legs, like the rest of her, was the perfect shade of a natural summer tan. They were toned but definitely not muscular.

She was definitely a beauty.

Chuckling she made herself at home and leaned back. "You guys fought didn't you?"

Aomine grunted.

"I know how that goes." She laughed again. "I'm Adrian, by the way." She held out a hand.

"Daiki." He answered curtly, without taking it.

She drew back. So where are you from?"

"Japan."

"And your wife?"

"Japan."

Adrian gasped. "Wow. Two beauties. She must be gorgeous."

"I wouldn't say gorgeous exactly." Aeden started whimpering so he started bouncing him again.

Her forced laugh was driving him crazy. "You're so kind, and as humble as folks say you Japanese are." He didn't let her sarcastic tone escape him. "So is the little one here your only child?"

"No. I have a daughter, too." Aomine nodded in Sai's direction.

"She's beautiful. How old are they?"

"Sai will be six. Aeden is almost eleven months."

Adrian crossed her legs. "They're very cute, but they look completely different. Are they from different mothers?"

Aomine sighed, annoyed. "Their gene's are completely different."

"Ah, so adoption then."

"I promise you they're both mine, right from the start."

Her eyes narrowed a little in confusion but she simply muttered, "Ah." For a couple minutes she didn't say anything but finally she asked, "It must be tough with two young kids. Does your wife get mad often?"

"It's mutual."

"Mutual?"

"Arguing has been normal since we started hanging out over a decade ago. We fight, we get over it."

"That's not a healthy dynamic for a relationship, is it?"

"Look lady." He was fed up. "You're treading into personal territory and you need to back the fuck off. Everybody does things their own way and arguing is how we do it."

Giggling, she brushed his harsh words right off. "I'm just suggesting maybe we could go out and have some fun, let loose for a little while. My daughter could maybe even be friends with yours-"

Aomine stopped her with a single look. "You listen up, you hear? You come here, hitting on a man you know is married and start treading in dangerous water. You try giving me marriage advice when you can't seem to even keep your own together." His eyes narrowed and his tone was ice cold. "I love my kids. I love my husband. No matter how bad things are, we'll get through it. I'm tired of standing at the top alone. I would never do _anything_ that would have me chance losing the things I have now."

The blondes eyes knitted further together. "Did you say husband?"

He nodded.

Slowly she sat up a little straighter. "You're _gay_?"

"For him I am."

Suddenly she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Turning directly towards him she spoke very deliberately. "I have nothing against you, personally, but I know of a few great camps that could help cure you of your disease. You and your... husband..." She stuttered over the word. "... can still be saved. Jesus can still welcome you at heavens gate if you repent now."

Aomine blinked then frowned deeper. "Hah?"

"Daiki, you can be saved. Reborn. Washed of these transgressions you've committed against God, our saviour. Your children will be able to walk in heaven's light. Do you want to damn them to hell for all eternity for exposing them to your sinful, deceitful, ways?"

Momentarily speechless, the man barked, "No fucking way lady. I'll fuck my husbands ass all the way to Satan's front door if it means we can live our lives happily now. And don't you dare talk about my kids like that. If anything we'll meet you there, at Hell's gate, you contradictory bitch."

Absolutely seething, now, Adrian jumped to her feet. "Go to hell you filthy f-"

Aomine covered Aeden's ears before sticking his tongue out childishly. "Get out of here, stupid bitch. Who'd want a hag like you, anyway?"

The woman indignantly puffed out her chest, face bright red before she turned and stormed away, heels click clacking heavily against the pavement. She grabbed one of the young girls, probably nine or ten, away from the others and immediately started lecturing her, shooting Aomine dirty looks all the way.

The man sent her off with a smug smile and a nice middle finger. After she was gone he turned his attention on the playground and called, "Sai, fifteen more minutes."

"Okay!" She chirped as she flew down the tallest slide.

Smirking, Aomine stuck a pacifier in Aeden's crying mouth and leaned back to watch his daughter play.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Kagami paced the floor, muttering under his breath. "I want us to be happy, sure, but we need to think about money, too. We can't live without money. I can't take fewer hours because my boss is looking for any reason to fire me. Finding another job in the current market with no college degree is next to impossible. We can't afford full time child care either." He rubbed his eyes tiredly before grabbing at his hair in utter frustration. "Aw dammit. I can't keep over thinking like this. This isn't like me." Ruffling his already messy hair, he flopped down on the sofa. Leaning his head back he breathed, "Come back soon you idiot so I can apologize."

Close to forty minutes later, the three returned home, a box of steaming pizza and bread sticks in hand.

"Daddy Tiger!" Sai kicked off her shoes and raced to Kagami, proceeding to jump directly in his lap.

"Oomph." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "How was the park?"

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and replied, "I went down the big slide all by myself and I wasn't even scared."

"That's great, Sai. I'm sorry I missed it."

"It's okay because then papa Panther said we could have pizza for dinner. I got to pick it out."

"Oh yeah? And what are we having?"

"Pepperoni." The young girl, grinning from ear to ear, bounced up and down against her father until it started to hurt.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Go wash your hands and face while we go set the table." He untangled themselves and set her on the ground. She immediately turned and scampered off to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to get pissed about me spending pointless money?"

"Nope. We fought enough today so let's just enjoy the rest of our evening peacefully, okay?" Kagami took Aeden from Aomine's arms, taking off his tiny shoes one at a time. Once off, he grabbed the diaper bag as well and turned towards the dining room.

Shrugging, the other man followed close behind.

After dinner, Aeden was put to bed. Since it was still early, Sai got to stay up and watch a movie but as soon as it was over, Aomine got her through bath time and a bed time story before getting her to sleep around 8:30. Finally they were alone. The two sat on opposite ends of the couch, neither saying a word. The nightly news played as background noise. Kagami shifted uncomfortably a few times before growling in frustration. "Aomine, I'm sorry. I said some really insensitive things earlier that I shouldn't have. I'm also sorry for not picking Sai and Aeden up on time. I should prioritize them first."

"It's my bad, too." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I over reacted."

The redhead moved a little closer. "You're my... husband." He still struggled to not stutter over that word. "I should trust you more. We're not in high school, any more. We're not competing for something. Our competition is on the court, not on the lively hood of our family. If you really want me to, I'll look for a new job. It's not like I'm super attached to this one, anyway.

Without looking away from the TV, the former superstar nodded before saying, "Let's go to bed." Without waiting for a proper response, Aomine turned the television off and left for the back bedroom. Heavy footsteps followed behind.

Before the door had even shut behind them, the younger of the two had the older one pressed against the wall, large hands pressed firmly against toned hips. Large, calloused, hands dug into his scalp when they came together for a somewhat messy kiss.

Pulling away, Aomine attacked his husbands neck with a ferocity not so unlike while he was on the court. His dry mouth went after every visible surface, all the way to his collar bone. Without hesitation he used his teeth and bit into the soft skin until it turned purple. Kagami grunted but didn't stop him. Then he did it again, and again. He left hickey's wherever he could, but keeping in mind where they might be visible in his work clothes.

"Strip." He ordered, pulling impatiently at his t-shirt. After struggling for a couple seconds, they got it over his head and to the floor. In no more than a split second later he was trailing kisses over his toned chest, right to where his nipples were. Licking at them, he got them to stand at attention, before taking it into his mouth to suck on it. All the while he let his hands wander, moving across the broad shoulders, and moving down his sides. Coming to a stop at his hips, he rested them a second but inched them back until he cupped Kagami's ass in his hands. The younger man tensed in surprise, but calmed down quickly.

His own fingers came loose from Aomine's hair so that he could wrap them around his thick neck and pull him even closer. His head leaned back against the wall as he tried to keep his breathing calm. It didn't matter how often they had sex. His heart raced like it was their first every single time. "Aomine." He called his name breathlessly, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he let himself succumb.

He bit into one pink nub until he felt his lover pull him to stop. Giving it a quick lick he trailed his lips over to the other one and did the same. With both of them at full attention, the younger man started leaving kisses, starting at the base of his throat, all the way down his sternum until his navel. Breathing in deeply, he kissed the lesser known erogenous zone until he felt Kagami's breath hitch in his throat. He traced his tongue around it and even went so far as to take a direct nibble at it. "Does that feel good?" He asked, looking up with a devilish grin. The look on the mans face alone was enough to tell him all he wanted to know.

"You know damn well it does..." Kagami muttered, still struggling to maintain control of his own breathing. It was miserable that they'd been together long enough for him to know each, and every, sensitive area on his body.

He grinned wider. "You're being honest tonight." He pulled himself up so they were face to face again. Giving the buttocks still in his hands a firm squeeze, he dove in for another kiss. Their lips clashed together at first but soon they melded together in the most perfect way, tongues fighting over dominance. His long fingers ached to do more. Slowly they crept upwards until they rested at the waistband of the other mans shorts. Unfortunately he was stopped.

"Not yet." Kagami growled against his lips. "Don't be impatient." The other pair of hands, which had gripped onto the former stars wrists, released him. It didn't stop the twitching of his aching fingers but he held back. It wasn't often that Kagami told him to wait. "Let's go over to the bed." He shoved the man off him and pushed him until he hit the edge of the bed, knees buckling as he did so. Before he could question the need to change areas of the room, the young man was on his knee's in front of him, tugging at his own waist band.

"Wait, Kagami." Aomine gripped his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Apologizing." He glanced up, not a hint of humour in his eyes. "I don't really know how else I can."

"You apologized earlier, Bakagami."

"Then think of this as me servicing you for once." Finally getting his shorts off his hips just the slightest, the redhead took the already partially erect member in his hand. The cotton boxers the other man wore were already getting wet with the precum leaking from the tip. Slowly he traced the outline of his husbands cock, going from the the very tip down to his balls. When tracing up he wrapped his fingers around it, gripping it loosely. Aomine's breath caught in his throat. "Man, all this pent up frustration has made you so much more sensitive."

"Shut up." He forced back a blush.

It was Kagami's turn to grin. Without wasting another second, he used both hands to jerk the other man off, fingers applying pressure where ever felt right. Eventually he added his mouth to the mix. Placing his lips against the crown he took a deep breath, inhaling every scent that wasn't his own. As his fingers worked their magic along the now fully erect shaft, he took the head into his mouth and sucked on like it was a straw. Underneath him he felt Aomine wreathing. He sensed the tight grip of his hands wrapped in the sheets.

Just before he was going to come, Kagami pulled back. "This isn't enough." He boldly declared. Without a seconds hesitation he pulled Aomine's erection free from its cotton prison. Within seconds he had his mouth back over it, teeth tugging at the slightly lighter skin. His fingers wrapped around tense balls, massaging them until it almost hurt. After a few licks, the redhead engulfed the whole of the other mans dick in his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. A warm, wet, tongue, trailed the length of it, lapping up pearls of cum that teetered at his head before crawling down towards his balls.

"Oh God." Aomine hissed, throwing his head back. It had been a really long time since either of them had given the other oral. It wasn't really in either of their tastes so the fact that he was doing what he was doing, now, was like a gift from heaven itself. Kagami was a master with that mouth of his.

The younger man let the pulsing erection drop from his mouth only to grab it and start leaving love bites along the length, licking each and every wound. Feeling an even worse tenseness, he took just the tip between his lips and sucked on it. Even as he felt the bucking of the younger mans hips, he kept it in his mouth, swallowing any seed that managed to slide down his throat. Drawing back, he wiped his mouth and grinned up, bits of Aomine's excitement on, and around, his lips. "I might have killed you if you got it in my hair."

"That wouldn't have been my fault, you bastard." He heaved, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Get on the bed." After kicking his pants and boxers off, with little effort, he pulled him up onto the mattress, sprawling his long limbs in every direction. In seconds he was leaving fiery, passionate, kisses down his neck and chest again. He had flipped himself over so that he could straddle the slightly larger frame, legs wrapped around his waist, crotch pressed firmly against the others. He ground his hips downwards, eliciting strangled moans from his lover. Even though he'd just cum, he was still rock hard. It was his turn to leave Kagami breathless, and hopefully, finish together.

The redhead just laid there, relishing in the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Before getting together with Aomine, he'd never imagined grinding against something so similar could feel so good. Even motorboating former girlfriends never felt quite like this. There was nothing quite as gratifying as feeling something just as hard rubbing against you. Although he didn't reach out to wrap himself around the other man, his fingers and toes curled into the rumpled bedsheets until it physically hurt. He wanted to feel his husband skin to skin. Feeling through cloth just wasn't enough. "Wait, Aomine." He stopped him, face cherry red, a few droplets of sweat dribbling down his face. "Take my pants off."

Raising an eyebrow, with a mischievous smirk on his lips, he asked, "What if I say no?"

"I'll kick you in the balls and end this right now."

"Ha." Aomine hooked his fingers into the loose waistband. "Like you would let yourself be left like this." He ripped the silky shorts off and added it to the pile of clothes already at the end of the bed. "You'd bitch and whine until the fucking cows came home that I left you hanging." With him fully uncovered, he ran his fingers through the thick, but well kept, bush of bright red hair, dragging a single fingernail across the engorged flesh in the middle. He chuckled when his partner shuttered, hips digging down towards the bed and away from the stimulus.

Although fun to tease him, Aomine went right back to what he was doing: grinding himself hard against the (now exposed) erection. As soon as their flesh touched, a shock wave went through his body, violent enough for him to physically shudder. It wasn't new, for them to do this, but perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were doing it after a major fight. People always claimed angry make-up sex was the best kind of sex.

His now wet lips went back to covering every inch of tanned skin in kisses, making sure not to leave those pursed lips unattended for too long. Now that his hands were free, he massaged the broad chest more, paying close attention to the pink buds slowly making their way back inside. It was no good if they disappeared during the heat of the moment.

Moaning the others name, Kagami reached between them and took both their cocks together and furiously rubbed them together, practically losing it when he first felt their heat combine. "Aomine, more." He hissed, bucking up into him.

"Tell me what you want." Aomine leaned in and whispered against his ear, using his teeth to tug at the soft earlobe that had turned bright red.

"I want you inside me."

"We've just started. Who's the impatient one now?"

"Don't care." Kagami tugged harder at their touching passions. "I don't want to wait any more."

Sighing, then chuckling, Aomine replied, "You'll have to let go then, Bakagami." Using one of his own hands he pried the other one off of him, gasping as cool air brushed against his heated lower half. Placing his hands at the other mans hips, and after moving aside, he flipped him onto his stomach with his ass sticking out. Leaning forward he placed loving kisses over his back, starting at his nape, then down between his shoulder blades, all the way to the curve of his lower back. When he reached the round lumps of flesh at his waist he paused, but only briefly. He kissed one buttock, then the other, first at the top and then in the middle.

"Oi. What are you doing?" The redhead demanded, attempting to sit on his elbows. He was pushed down though and he had no strength to fight back. His body had gone to jelly.

"Just relax and enjoy. Sit up on your knee's though." The former star helped his partner to his knee's before positioning himself a little further back on the bed. Placing one hand on each cheek, he spread them slowly apart, exposing the darkest, and most intimate, part of his lover. Licking his lips, he took a moment to admire it, reminiscing in the numerous times they'd come together in that place.

He took one hesitant lick before diving in full force. Running his tongue from the pink, puckered, hole up to his lower back and down again, he revelled in the yelp he got. Undeterred he started from his balls, and ran it all the way up to his entrance. Giving his lips a once lick over, he lapped at the little hole, tracing along the slightly loose outer skin, which, after some research, he'd found out was quite sensitive. Once it had been thoroughly wet he let his tongue sink into the tight ring of muscles, though it only went so far. He'd been told he had good muscles, and his tongue was no exception. With just the tip he managed to loosen up the tight ring enough to almost see inside. Letting go of one butt cheek, he added a single finger to the mixture, using his saliva as a momentary lube substitute.

A single finger slid in with ease.

Kagami bucked his hips in surprise. "Aomine!" His voice caught in his throat. The man had never done anything this bold during sex before. (Surprise, surprise, considering his personality.)

"Feel good?" He chided, a smile on his lips. He switched between thrusting his tongue into the now weeping hole and tracing the skin around it. Beneath his fingertips he felt the hulking body trembling from pure, unabated, pleasure. Although his mouth didn't seem to want it, the rest of his body seemed fine with it. "I'll stop if you hate it."

"No. Don't stop." The usually cocky tone was replaced by a voice shaky with lust. The only one who ever got to hear this voice was the other man in the room. "I want more of you."

"As you wish." Reaching underneath the trembling hips, Aomine took the thick member in his hand, shuddering when it was instantly covered in translucent semi-liquid. He'd never seen so much pre-cum in his life. Even though he could no longer pull his cheeks apart, he continued his tirade on the abused hole while stimulating his front at the same time.

Suddenly Kagami's body stiffened. Seconds later he came into Aomine's hand, panting and bright red.

"That was quick."

"And whose fault is that?" He barked, burying his reddened face into the pillows. His arms shook so much that he almost couldn't hold himself up. Whatever had gotten into the man tonight, Kagami couldn't say he disliked it. "... I want more though."

"You're so selfish." With his dirtied hand, he leaned over Kagami's body and reached for the drawer next to the bed. He pulled it open and withdrew a bottle of lubricant. As he was reaching in for a condom, he was stopped. "What?"

"Let's... Do it without one... tonight." Kagami craned his neck around to look at him, his face still as bright red as his hair.

His remark was returned with a quizzical look. "We never do it without one."

"This is an apology. Just this once I want to feel all of you." Turning even more red he looked the other way. "Dammit, Ahomine, making me such embarrassing things. We're not in high school any more. At least I don't think we are."

"'Course not dumbass." He ruffled the soft red locks with his clean hand. "But if that's what you really want." He closed the drawer without grabbing a rubber. Popping the cap of the lube, he coated his fingers in the slippery liquid and placed them at the already abused entrance. Not even wasting an extra second he plunged two fingers in. He'd already surmised it was pretty loose after his tongue play earlier so he wasn't worried about hurting him.

The two fingers scissored around inside, stretching him further and further. After a few minutes, and another coating of lube later, he added a third and final finger. It probably wasn't all that necessary, considering how often they went at it, but he did it anyway. It would probably be a little harsher without the condom so he wanted to be sure he was totally prepped.

It was finally time for the main event. Grabbing the discarded bottle of lube one more time, Aomine covered his cock with it, from his oozing tip to his balls that felt ready to burst. Chucking it to the side he positioned himself in the right place. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself inside, sighing as the heat engulfed him. Once inside he just basked in the feeling of being swallowed, letting their bodies adjust as well. Before he was even certain that they were ready, he jutted his hips forward, connecting the two of them fully.

Each thrust grew heavier, and harder, the skin slapping until it turned red. Their voices mixed, unable to hold any sounds back. Kagami was groaning the younger boys name as he threw his hips back to meet each and every thrust. He hung his head as his strength was sapped from his limbs and he ached to kiss those familiar lips.

Aomine dug his fingers into those precious hips and draped himself over that familiar back so that he could achieve a better angle. He knew he hadn't found that particular spot yet but his husband was already a sweating mess, his loud moans completely unmasked. The thought of waking their children didn't even cross their minds.

They grunted each others names and the darker haired boy planted kisses all along his back. However much later, Aomine pulled out just long enough to flip the man on his back before pushing back into him. He dropped his entire body flush against the other mans, feeling his erection rubbing against his chest. He used it to his advantage, adding more friction to their heat. Kagami grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss that left him seeing stars. It grew harder to see straight and all they could think about was making the other cum, no matter how. With his free hands Aomine attacked Kagami's exposed nipples with one, and latched onto his dick with the other, adding triple pleasure on his account.

Kagami, unwilling to lose this battle, wrapped his arms around the large back and drug his nails across the taut skin, moaning the superstars name with everything he had. He dove in for even more ferocious kisses while he willed his body to cool down just a little. The end was coming soon and he could feel it. Without thinking he said, "Aomine. Let's come... together. Please."

Aomine grunted in agreement, slowing his movement into more deliberate thrusts. This aided in him finding that one special spot; Kagami's prostate. He scraped against in and his husband gasped loudly, hand reaching to cover his mouth immediately after. "Found it." Letting go of Kagami's cock, he pushed him to lay on his side without pulling out. Now that he'd found it, he knew the easiest position to hit it. With both of them laying on their sides, his movements became minimal, but each jerk of the hips was more intentional than the last.

"Oh God." Kagami hissed as a familiar coiling began in his stomach. It started slowly but with every movement it grew worse, resonating down all the way to his tightened balls.

Aomine felt it too, teeth clenched as he tried to hold off orgasm as long as possible.

"J-Just a few more."

"Together."

"Can I come inside?"

No answer was needed. A few thrusts later and they both came. Aomine, for the first time ever, filled Kagami to the brim with an orgasm so amazing he felt dizzy coming down from it. Even as he felt his balls empty, Kagami continued to spurt, as though he hadn't cum in ages.

They rested for a minute to get rid of the dizzying after effects before Aomine pulled out. His release dripped slowly from the abused hole but the other man didn't seem to mind too terribly much. He carefully stood, frowning at the sweaty state of his body. While he examined himself he mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry... About this afternoon... I mean seriously."

Kagami adjusted himself, a little uncomfortable at the warmth currently filling his rectum, and replied, "It was mostly my fault." He frowned as he felt the seed slip slowly down his inner thigh. "It's over now though. I'll start looking for a different job that will maybe pay a little better and give me more flexible hours. I shouldn't take it out on you, and especially not in front of the kids." Standing he ignored his current messy state and went to wrap himself around Aomine. "The happiness of our family is my happiness, too."

The younger man just nodded.

They stood there for awhile before the gummy mess inside him drove him close to insanity, and Kagami excused himself to shower.

The two men got ready for bed individually, with Aomine changing the sheets, before settling down for sleep. Wrapping one arm around him, the younger man kissed his husbands neck and said sleepily, "Just so you know... I love you."

Blushing in the darkness Kagami stuttered back, "Ahomine... I love you, too."

With that the two drifted into sleep, their earlier argument all but forgotten.


End file.
